


Get A Room!

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, But Jeff is way too adorable, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Ian is so stubborn, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Jeff and Ian are kinda in a relationship and Ian is perhaps a tad bit insecure about the other guys knowing. That doesn't necessarily stop Jeff from wanting to express his affection for his stubborn boyfriend, however.





	

Ian was never too _hyped_ about soccer, to put it mildly. He didn’t even have that much school spirit as far as sports go, but seeing as how Jeff was _on_ the soccer team and Ian was _sort of_ dating him, he thought he should at least make some kind of effort to show Jeff support. Even if it kills him a little inside. Truthfully, Jeff had twisted his leg, even stooping so low as to _beg_ on his knees for Ian to show up at practice. So, Ian agreed to come just so Jeff would stop whining.

Right now, Ian is sitting on the bleachers with his face propped up by his hands on either side of his face while his elbows dig into the tops of his legs. He was bored, sure, but Ian supposes watching Jeff and the other cute boys sprinting back and forth on the field was pretty nice to watch. Ian never would’ve guessed that a bunch of exposed legs and bouncing hair trotting around would be so _inviting_ , for lack of a better word. Jeff was still the main focus of Ian’s attention though.

He may have been a little harsh on his feelings for soccer, because seeing Jeff’s hair all disheveled and damp from exerting himself was definitely a sight Ian could get used to. Sure, he’s met up with Jeff after practice in the past, but witnessing the gradual descent into disarray first hand was truly something worthy of Ian’s afternoon. He wasn’t _exactly_ ready to admit that to Jeff, however. He didn’t want to give his “ _boyfriend_ ” the satisfaction.

After awhile of Jeff jogging up and down the field with his teammates, getting progressively much sweatier by the minute, Jeff goes trotting over towards the bench where everyone has their gym bags. Ian watches Jeff rifle through its contents before pulling out a water bottle. Jeff gulps down half the bottle before he squirts the rest over his head to cool himself off. The water trickles down Jeff’s face and off the ends of his hair as he pants softly, eyes closed blissfully.

Ian knows he tries to act posh like he’s better than everyone else, but truth be told if he wasn’t so insecure he would walk over to Jeff right now and lick the water off of him in the most obscene manner you’ve ever seen. But Ian was more refined than that and he _really_ didn’t need to give PBG and all the other Normal Boots guys something to gossip about this close to The Tournament.

He gets knocked out of his reverie when he hears a whistle being blown in the distance. Ian can see Jeff high fiving his teammates, saying a few _goodbyes_ and _good jobs_ , before looking in Ian’s direction and jogging over to him. Ian stands up from his slouched position and clambers down the bleachers to meet Jeff on the field.

“Ian! I'm so glad you showed up!” Jeff pants out with a joyful grin on his face, still sweating.

“Well, I didn’t have much of a choice,” Ian replies bitterly, trying to seem disinterested.

“It means a lot to me,” Jeff adds, eyes twinkling like a baby kitten. He blushes and takes a step closer to Ian, negating the space between them. “Like… _a lot_.”

Jeff then reaches out to wrap his arms around Ian and attempts to give Ian a kiss. In a moment of panic, Ian backs away from Jeff like he’s a zombie trying to _Hannibal Lecter_ a chunk out of his neck. Jeff nearly stumbles to the ground because he’s expecting Ian to catch him in his arms, you know just something cute and romantic like that, but when Jeff doesn’t feel Ian’s arms enclose around him he catches himself at the last second.

“What do you _think_ you’re doing?” Ian accuses, holding a hand out in front of him trying to fend Jeff off.

“I was just going in for a hug… and maybe a _kiss_?” Jeff admits bashfully, looking shyly at Ian from under his damp bangs.

“Not when you’re all sweaty and gross, you’re not,” Ian laments, face twisting in faux disgust as his cheeks began to burn.

Ian looks haphazardly around at the rest of the field, nervously scanning his surroundings to make sure no one could see what was happening. Everyone knows Ian’s gay and Ian’s about eighty-seven point fifty-three percent sure all the guys know he and Jeff in a relationship, but Ian wasn’t about to broadcast it to the _whole_ school. Jeff looks more sad than disappointed, and in that moment Ian wishes he wasn’t so damn insecure and uptight.

“ _Please_?” Jeff whines, sounding like a whimpering puppy.

“I already came to watch you practice,” Ian says lamely, folding his arms across his chest and looking away from Jeff’s adorable face. “Besides, someone might see us.”

“Who cares if someone sees?” Jeff complains, not taking no for an answer. “It’s not exactly a _secret_.”

“You know how I feel about doing this stuff in _public_ ,” Ian deflects, still stubborn as a mule.

“Shut up and kiss me, you ass!” Jeff asserts, pouting sourly like he was done hearing Ian’s dumb excuses.

“Fine…” Ian sighs, though he can’t really complain.

Ian unfolds his arms and lets Jeff grab him by the lapels of his Hidden Block jacket and pull him in for a kiss. Their lips lock together perfectly and Ian sighs contently into the kiss despite his best efforts. Ian breathes through his nose, taking in Jeff’s scent of grass, sweat, and faint hints of shampoo. Everything about Jeff was intoxicating and Ian hates it with a fiery passion, but damn does Jeff’s lips feel great against his. And that stubble? _Hnnngh_.

And, as if out of nowhere, a surprised exclamation echoes from the other side of the field followed by a shout.

“Ew! Gross!” PBG mocks in a playful manner, grinning from ear to ear like a goof.

Ian and Jeff part from each other in shock, looking across the field to see PBG and Dean still hanging around out by the bench. Ian blushes furiously, cheeks burning with embarrassment, as Jeff turns pink for another reason entirely.

“Get a room, you scrublords!” Dean shouts, joining PBG in teasing Ian and Jeff further.

“Quit looking!” Jeff retaliates, shouting over to his teammates.

This seems to work since PBG and Dean walk off the field, rejoicing in a fit of laughter as they leave the two _lovebirds_ alone on the field. Jeff turns back to Ian who looks red as a tomato and absolutely unamused that they got caught.

“What did I tell you?” Ian deadpans, feeling irritated but also good about himself for being right in his assumptions from before. “How _dare_ you seduce me.”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Jeff says with a roll of his eyes.

Jeff collects his gym bag and starts to make his way off the field, pausing only to spare a look back at his stubborn boyfriend.

“Maybe Dean had a point. Maybe we _should_ get a room to pick up where we left off?” Jeff suggests, eyes twinkling again. Jeff then shrugs a little, purposely being dismissive. “Unless you’re still salty.”

Ian is taken aback by his forwardness, but, much to his chagrin, Ian follows Jeff, attempting to seem disinterested in the whole situation, but Jeff knows better. Ian hates to admit it, but he’s secretly _glad_ they got caught together because, in a way, it lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders. It also serves as a perfect segway into whatever was going to happen next between him and Jeff, and Ian was _excited_ about it despite his effort to remain stubborn. But everything about Jeff was intoxicating that, in the end, he _couldn’t_ say no to him.

And Ian both _loves_ and _hates_ that.


End file.
